


Post Battle Blues

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which Cody makes an unwise decision.prompt: hiding an illness or injury





	Post Battle Blues

So maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

But when had that ever stopped him before?

Cody presses experimentally on his bruised (broken) ribs, and winces. _Don’t know what I expected_ , he thinks. He leans against the bulkhead, bracing himself to pretend he’s fine for the next… oh, hour or so.

Sufficiently recovered, he pushes the door and steps into the briefing room. “Reporting as ordered, sir,” he says, coming to attention in front of General Kenobi.

“Ah, Cody,” General Kenobi says. “Right on time. We were just comparing Grievous’ tactics here and on Geonosis.”

“2nd Geonosis, sir? I’m surprised you remember any of that, considering how injured you were,” Cody says pointedly, looking at the blood-soaked sleeve of his general’s robes. If there was one advantage to fighting droids, it was that you could usually tell when someone was injured. He ignores the throbbing pain in his side in favor of crossing his arms over his chest plate, which, to be fair, is also smeared red.

“The Force protects me,” General Kenobi says, deliberately avoiding Cody’s implication. “Regardless,” he says, turning back to General Skywalker and the glowing blue holo display in front of them, “I think it is relatively safe to conclude that…”

Cody lets the sound of his general’s voice wash over him. He’s always been good at pushing himself to the floating place in his head where he can ignore his physical body, and he’s more than ready to get rid of the pain in his ribs.

Rex looks over at him, tipping his head ever so slightly to the side. He’s always been able to read Cody better than Cody would like, even better than most brothers can read each other. Cody shakes his head, denying that anything is wrong, and forces himself to straighten up to prove it. 

“…Cody?” General Kenobi asks. “Did you want to say something?”

“No, sir,” Cody says, embarrassed. “Sorry.” He refocuses on the meeting, ignoring Rex’s skeptical eyes on him. He pushes himself back to the floating place, away from the pain and discomfort. 

He wonders vaguely if there could be some sort of lasting damage from waiting to get treatment. There isn’t any broken skin, so that’s less of a risk, but his thoughts still cycle back around. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind and stay focused on the task at hand.

“That should be all,” General Kenobi says. “Dismissed.”

Cody salutes, and falls into step with Rex as they leave the room. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Rex asks when they step into the hallway. “You aren’t usually that distracted.”

“I’m fine,” Cody lies. “I’m just tired.”

Rex looks doubtful, but lets it go. “I think we should count this mission as a relative success. We didn’t lose as many troopers as I thought we would.”

“Yeah,” Cody agrees. “I think that might have had a little something to do with a certain Captain’s tactics?”

Rex blushes. “More the soldiers under his command, I think.”

He grins. “Both?”

“Both,” Rex agrees. “Go see Helix for me?”

“Fine.” Cody sighs.


End file.
